Dralnog monster line
The Dralnog, Lucich, and Delzool are a species of monsters. These enemies, resembling animated blobs of slime, are palette swaps of each other, with varying levels of strength and are fought in different locations in the game. This monster line is Green-affiliated. Dralnog The Dralnog (マブルール Maburūru) is a blue and red variant. In-battle, a Dralnog can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack that has a chance of inflicting poison on the target. * Eterni * Magic?: This ability doesn't do anything. * Poison Explode: The user disappears in a slimy explosion, damaging all nearby party members with a chance of inflicting poison. This ability removes the monster in a way that doesn't count as a kill (the party will not gain any EXP or Gold). Each Dralnog the party manges to defeat yields 29 EXP, 24 Gold and has a 2% chance of dropping an Ivy Band. They are encountered in the "sewer" portions of the Valua Catacombs. Poison Explode and Eterni is what makes the Dralnog particularly dangerous among the enemies fought in the earlier stages of the game, since these attacks can easily force players to use up their limited healing supplies to keep the party alive. Needless to say, these enemies should take top priority when they appear in battle. Category:Green Enemies | Category:Enemies that drop rare items Lucich The Lucich (プラニナ Puranina) is a yellow variant. In-battle, a Lucich can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Eterni * Self Destruct: The user disappears in a slimy explosion, damaging all party members. This ability removes the monster in a way that doesn't count as a kill (the party will not gain any EXP or Gold). Unlike it's predecessor, this attack does not inflict poison. Each Lucich the party manages to defeat yields 120 EXP, 42 Gold and have a 2% chance of dropping a Risan Crystal. They are fought in Moonstone Mountain. The Lucich, along with the Mine Patrol, has the second highest Attack rating in the Mines, but is slow and rather average in terms of sturdiness. With more party members and healing methods at your disposal, these enemies shouldn't be quite as dangerous as their predecessor, even if they get the chance to use their highly damaging suicide attack. Category:Green Enemies Delzool The Delzool (ヴィヒム Vihimu) is a purple variant with sparkles. In-battle, a Delzool can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A standard physical attack. * Eternes * Self Destruct: The user disappears in a slimy explosion, damaging all party members. This ability removes the monster in a way that doesn't count as a kill (the party will not gain any EXP or Gold). Each Delzool the party manges to defeat yields 451 EXP, 109 Gold and have a 1% chance of dropping an Eternum Box. They are fought in the Dark Rift. Delzool has the highest defenses in the Dark Rift and an Attack rating almost on par with that of the Flyst. It's average HP evens out its sturdiness when compared to the Flyst and it is the slowest enemy in the rift by quite a large margin. Like the Lucich before it, it can be downed rather easily and often before it gets the chance to use Self Destruct or Eternes. Category:Green Enemies Trivia * Lucich was named after Chris Luchich, one of the scriptwriters for the English version of Skies of Arcadia (among other Sega titles including Jet Set Radio and Space Channel 5). It was named by fellow scriptwriter Klayton Vorlick in retaliation for Chris naming the Vorlik Blade after him and for bragging to others about Vorlick's inflated ego. Category:Monster lines